Diskussion:Boba Fett/Legends
Super Artikel Junge - was für ein wahnsinns Artikel! Dieser ist in meinen Augen die Spitze von Jedipedia. Vorbild für alle anderen! Super ! Locutus21 20:15, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Klasse! Super gemacht, RC-9393! Das ist unserem Lieblingskopfgeldjäger wirklich mehr als würdig! Respekt! Ben Kenobi 13:26, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) Boba Fett hatte schon ein bewegtes Leben... Was für ein Artikel!!! Absolut spitze! Gruß --General Grievous 13:56, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) :BF is mein Lieblingscharakter neben Loathsom! Mann, der Typ hat ohne Haut weitergelebt und -gekämpft. --Darth Loathsom 22:33, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ich Gratuliere allen die an dieser Seite gearbeitet haben,echt toll verfasst! Beste Artikel in der Jedipedia!--Boba 19:25, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ich auch ! Echt toll geschrieben ! Und er ist mein Lieblingscharakter(zusammen mit Ani) in SW ! LadyVader2001 14:26, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November 2006 (bestanden) * Pro: Ok Little Ani (siehe oben bei Jango Fett) - Ich kann einfach nicht anders: Dieser Artikel ist in meinen Augen noch besser, als der -eh schon nahezu perfekte- Artikel über seinen Vater. Der Lieblingscharkater vieler Fans wurde hier allemal "würdig" vertreten. Rundum informativ, nahezu komplett, super geschrieben - ein echtes Highlight und allemal exzellent. Locutus21 19:54, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) * Pro: Es gibt keine Superlativen, die die Qualität dieses Artikels beschreiben könnten. Selbst Exzellent trifft es nicht. So etwas gibt es hier nicht nocheinmal. Das ist das Higlight und die Krone der Jedipedia, und das in allen Bereichen. Umfang, Sprache, Illustration, ... es ist der pure Wahnsinn. Danke RC-9393, für dieses geile Stück Star Wars! --Anakin Skywalker 20:53, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro':--Yoda41 21:01, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Das Beste was Jedipedia zu bieten hat! --Premia 23:59, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Absolut würdiger Kandidat. Diesen Artikel zu toppen wird sicherlich schwer. Ben Kenobi 13:29, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Sehr guter Artikel natürlich nicht nur wegen dem Inhaltlichen, sondern auch wegen der Gestaltung. Sehr ausführlich, detailreich und verständlich. Das ganze wird dann noch mit Bildern ausgeschmückt. Yald *'Pro': Die Bilder, die Sprache, der Inhalt. Alles Exzellent. Was will man mehr? RC-1313 "EXO" 20:08, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Der Artikel wurde mit sieben Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme zu einem exzellenten Artikel ausgezeichnet. Und das hat er sich auch redlich verdient! Glückwunsch, RC-9393 ;) Die Abstimmung ist beendet und es können keine weiteren Stimmen abgegeben werden. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:11, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) Rüstung Seine Rüstung war ja sehr schäbig. Weiß jemand, warum er sich keine neue zulegte? --Finwe Disku 20:52, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Erinnerung an Jango vieleicht.. aber hatte Boba nach dem Vorfall mit dem sarlacc immernoch als kopfgeldjäger aktiv?84.61.18.230 02:28, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erstens: Die war nicht schäbig, höchstens abgenutzt - wie du sicherlich weißt, ist mandaloriansches Eisen sehr widerstandsfähig und kaum kaputt zu kriegen. Zweitens: Ja, er war noch als KGJ aktiv - nach seiner Genesung zumindest eine zeit lang. 03:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bedenke: Han Solos Enkel mussten sich noch mit ihm herumschlagen. Der Artikel ist sehr gut, nur ich hätte zu gerne ein Bild von seinem Gesicht, auch wenn dadurch ein Mysterium zerstört wird. (Der vorliegende, nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von: 87.164.84.187 17:53, 1. Apr. 2008) :@Ben: Bobas Rüstung besteht nicht aus beskar, sondern aus einfachen Durastahlplatten. Erst im Verlauf von Revelation legt er das erste Mal eine Rüstung aus beskar (oder eben mandalorianischem Eisen) an. Er ist sogar die Leichte der Rüstung überrascht. Und er war (mit Unterbrechungen?) bis 40 NSY als Kopfgeldjäger aktiv. Er trieb zu Beginn von Blutlinien osgar noch eines ein. @87.164.84.187: Zunächst signiere deine Beiträge bitte. Ein Klick auf den vorletzten Button bei den Bearbeitungselementen reicht ja schon. ;) Des Weiteren wüsste ich nicht, dass Han Solo Enkel hat, die mit Boba in Kontakt kamen. Du meinst wohl eher seine Kinder (Jacen, Jaina und Anakin), die im Zusammenhang mit dem Zweiten Imperium einen Boba Fett trafen (der nachträglich als Fake-Boba zurechtgebogen wurde). Seine Enkelin ist zur aktuellen Handlungszeit erst vier Jahre. ;)--Daritha 12:22, 10. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Aufträge Ich finde nicht, dass eine Auflistung der Aufträge in die Tabelle gehört. Sie sind viel zu zahlreich, um sie alle aufzuzählen und Wat Tambor sowie Gilramos Libkath sind vielleicht seine Ersten, aber nicht unbedingt seine wichtigsten. Es gibt zahlreiche Aufträge, von denen überhaupt nichts bekannt ist und drei seiner Missionen in der Tabelle aufzuführen, hilft meiner Meinung nach niemandem weiter. Gruß, Fordo Ka'ra 15:54, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Boba Fett in Drawn Together Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Boba Fett in mindestens 2 Drawn Together Folgen vorkommt: Einmal tötet er (glaub ich) das Schwein Spanky Ham und ein andermal wird er von einer Spinne umgebracht, woraufhin ihn Spanky rächen will. Wäre das vielleicht eine Erwähnung im Hinter den Kulissen Teil wert?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 14:18, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Er ist sowohl bei den Simpsons,bei Family Guy, bei American Dad als auch in vielen Parodien und Anspielungen in Filmen erschienen. Es wäre zu aufwendig, so viele Gastauftritte aufzuschreiben. KyleKatarn 14:58, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Star Wars ist ein beliebtes Thema bei Parodien: Beispielsweise kommen sehr oft Lichtschwert-ähnliche Kämpfe in anderen Serien vor, zum Beispiel das Allergie-Duell zwischen Bart und Skinner bei den Simpsons. Außerdem werden häufig Star-Wars-Schiffe (Todesstern, Sternzerstörer, Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzer, am häufigsten aber wohl TIE's) in anderen Serien genutzt, um den Hintergrund auszuschmücken. Ich einer Family-Guy-Reihe wird sogar die ganze Episode IV nachgestellt. Das alles in der Jedipedia zu erwähnen, würde zu lange dauern. Gruß Simpsons3 13:40, 8. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Sogar die Episoden V und VI wurden nachgestellt also müsste das eig. schon relevant genug sein um wenigsten das zu nennen ! LadyVader2001 17:21, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Sarlacc Im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File steht das Boba im Sarlacc eine Granate gezündet hat und nicht sein Jet-Pack zur Explosion gebracht hat. Welche Version ist denn richtig? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 14:49, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sein Jet-Pack hat er doch schon verloren, bevor er in den Sarlacc gestürzt ist(Han). Es ist also anscheinend Unfug was im Artikel steht. MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:57, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Also muss das im Artikel geändert werden. Oder sollten wir noch warten was andere Benutzer dazu sagen? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 15:03, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Im Kompendium steht nichts von einer Granate, dort heißt es er habe sich einen Weg mit seinen Waffen geschossen. Es sieht wohl so aus, als müssten wir uns noch nach anderen Quellen umsehen, eindeutig belegt ist bisher nichts. Gruß, Kyle 15:06, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, aber ist das offizielle Star Wars Fact file keine offizielle Quelle? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 15:08, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Bei Wp steht auch das er den Jetpack genommen hat. Schwierige Situation! (Fact File ist ein gutes Argument) Gibt es kein Buch mit der Rettung Bobas durch Dengar? MFg--15:11, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::@Siddies: Sicher ist es eine, genauso wie das kompendium ja auch. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Wir haben hier einen Wirderspruch zwischen den Quellen, deshalb ist es nicht eindeutig. Kyle 15:20, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Achso... Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 15:23, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Alos ich muss Lord suddies recht geben. Im offizielen Fact File steht es wirklich so... Aber eins ist doch sicher Boba hat überlebt und das ist eigentlich der Punkt worauf es hinausläuft.DarthJosh 23:24, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lichtschwert? Ich habe bei Wookiepedia gelesen, dass Boba ein Lichtschwert besaß. Stimmt das? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.96.148 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:07, 30. Jun. 2008) :Ist ein bekannter Wunsch von vielen Boba Fans, wurde bisher aber nie ofiziell bestätigt..ist und bleibt wohl nur ein Wunsch 84.61.168.142 21:31, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Doch, besessen hat er sicher nicht nur eins, allerdings lediglich als Trophäen von getöteten Jedi. Im Kampf eingesetzt wird er sie jedoch wohl nie haben, nur einmal in einer nicht kanonischen Geschichte. Fordo Ka'ra 20:54, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Waffe In Epiosde VI wird das Gewehr von Boba ja von Luke zerstört, legte er sich danach wieder ein identisches zu oder ein anderes? MFG Darth Bane92 11:30, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Im offizielen Fact File steht, dass ers sie repariert und sie modifiziert habe, nachdem Luke sie zerstört hat. Also funktionierte sie wieder und er hat sich keine neue zugelegt. DarthJosh 23:21, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Könnte man in diesen Artikel nicht auch einzelnachweise einbauen? Das wäre sicher praktisch für einen boba fan, der sich über ein bestimmtes Ereigniss das Buch bzw. den Comic kaufen möchte. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 14:45, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Sicher könnte man, aber nachträglich noch Einzelnachweise anzubringen ist schwierig, weil man dafür eben alle Quellen braucht oder zumindest wissen muss, was wo drin steht. Aber wenn du es machen willst, hat sicher keiner was dagegen. Bild:--).gif Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:28, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, ich kenne mich selbst nicht so gut aus, deswegen hab ich den Vorschlag gemacht, aber es gibt sicher ein paar Fett-Fanatiker. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 18:21, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Oder der Autor macht's. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:23, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Nun wird der Artikel mit Einzelnachweisen versehen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:33, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Geburtsdatum Das Geburtsdatum von Fett Boba ist 32 VSY, genau wie bei allen anderen Klonen Von Fett Jango. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.94.217.16 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Okt. 2008, 21:59) Tod Soweit ich weiß, gibt es in Jedi Academy eine Mission, wo man auf Boba Fett trifft, und ihn am Ende der Mission besiegen muss, dass man zurück zu seinem Raumschiff kommt. --86.56.134.175 12:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das kann schon sein, aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt heißen dass er stirbt. Videospielen darf mann bei sowas nicht 100% Glauben schenken.Boba (FAQ) 13:42, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Emblem Ich dachte immer das Emblem auf der Schulterplatte ist ein Bantha Schädel? Gebt mal bei der Google Bilder Suche "bantha skull" ein. Da gibt es sogar einen offizielen Aufnäher (patch). --Öhlfass 22:35, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Naja, aber nur weil google etwa 3440 Bilder für "Bantha Skull" liefert, heisst das nicht, das es richtig sein muss. Korrekterweise ist das Zeichen der stilisierte Kopf eines Mythosauriers. Pandora Diskussion 22:44, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) Klon :Mal ne Frage war eigentlich schon vor Episode II klar das er eoin Klon ist oder ist es erst nach Episode II raus gekommen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.31.95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 1. Okt. 2009, 17:19:05) ::Mach mal deine Zeit signatur Ghorm Fett 19:58, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::PS Ich besitze nicht alle Quellen, aber zB in den Filmen wird vor Episode 2 nichts erwähnt... --Ghorm Fett 20:26, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok danke(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.47.175 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Sep. 2009, 19:57:01) Boba Fetts Beziehungsprobleme Im Artikel steht, daß Boba Probleme hatte Bindungen mit anderen aufzunehmen, da sein Vater früh starb und seine Bezugspersonen nur Taun We und Zam Wessel waren. Ich fürchte aber, dieses "Fakt" hat man wohl erst erfunden bevor die "Cuy'val Dar" etabliert wurden, oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen daß Boba mit diesen überhaupt keinen Kontakt hatte, und wenn ich bedenke wie kinderlieb Kal Skirata ist halte ich es für ausgeschlossen daß er sich nicht mal um den kleinen Boba gekümmert hat wenn Jango fort war. Schätze, darüber müßte man wohl nochmal nachdenken. --Exodianecross 10:19, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) nicht unbedingt, da skirata mit der ausbildung seiner soldaten beschäftigt war und die klone boba nicht unbedingt mochten ( sie haben ihn mal in die toilette gesteckt!!!)--RC-8015-Fi 15:16, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das ist ein Punkt, aber schließlich hatte Skirata auch Zeit für die Nulls, und nur weil diese Boba trietzten galt das sicherlich nicht für ihn selber. Wie gesagt, mal sehen was die übrigen Publikationen noch mit sich bringen. --Exodianecross 14:14, 9. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Auch hier muss ich mich mal einmischen, soweit ich weiss hat Jango Kal, nachdem er die Nulls aufgenommen hatte, besucht und ihm Boba vorgestellt und ihn gebeten beizeiten auf ihn aufzupassen. Dabei beziehe ich mich auf den RC Roman Triple Zero, von dem es doch schon etwas her ist dass ich den gelesen habe, also falls es jemand besser weiss, berichtigt mich bitte. Darth Mytoo 03:40, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Shysas Tod In Revelation sagt boba, dass er Shysa getötet habe weil shysa ihn darum gebeten hat. Denn Shysa konnte nicht fliehen und er wollte einen ehrenvollen Tod. Aber ich glaub e das ist noch zu früh um das in den artikel einzufügen da Revelations ja erst diese jahr rauskommen soll auf deutsch und das sieht ja irgwie komisch aus wenn man da jetzt nen Spoiler rein macht.-88.153.64.184 14:54, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, die Information bleibt drin und zwar mit Spoilern, das ist halt so. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 15:01, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Mandalore In Sieg wird ein Nanovirus auf Mandalore versprüht, und Boba würde sterben, falls er Mandalore betritt. Kann ich das unter weiterer Lebenslauf schreiben? Ghes Orade 10:26, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, aber nur mit entsprechender Quellenangabe und Spoilerwarnung, da Sieg noch keinen Monat drausen ist. Auserdem sollte dann auch gleich der Rest des Romans, also vor allem seine Einsätze bei Nickel, ergänzt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:30, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :: So habs geschafft, mir ist nur ein fehler unterlaufen, ich habe vergessen mich vorher anzumelden...ich hoff das ist nicht so schlimm Ghes Orade 11:16, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Wenn der Nanovirus auf dem Fettgen basiert hätte das ja auch zur Folge das alle Nachfahren der Kamino Klone und diese selbst, die auf Mandalor sind sterben würden? Also ein Großteil des Skirater-Clans oder nicht (also ähnlich dem Nanovirus von Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan aus der RC-Reihe)? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 190.166.130.72 (Diskussion) 19:05, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST)) :Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du den Skirata-Clan meinst und ja, normalerweise müssten die davon betroffen sein, wobei zumindest Venku Skirata sich schützen könnte. Darüber gibt es meines Wissens aber noch keine Quellen und es sind auch keine zu erwarten, da Karen Traviss keine weiteren Star Wars Romane mehr schreiben will, es sei denn, ein anderer Autor füht ihre Arbeit bei Imperial Comando zu Ende und/oder verwendet den Clan in weiteren Romanen der Vermächtnis-Ära. Young Jedi Knight Dann schreibe ich hier hinein, die Handlung von Die Trümmer von Alderaan und Allianz der Vergessenen fehlen.--91.114.230.131 14:21, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) swtfu2 Weiß man schon was Boba Fett mit the force unleashed 2 zu tun hat?--91.115.131.235 20:26, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Bilde ordentliche Überschriften und Sätze --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:34, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ???swfu2-star wars the force unleahed 2 wer weiß das den nicht?--CC-501 19:31, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Cyborg Da steht, der verlor sämtliche Körpergliedmaße (u.a. Bein). Ist er dummerweise einfach so geblieben oder hat der sich ne Robotese ("Roboter-Protese" ;-)) gemacht? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Möge die Macht ']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'mit dir sein']] 22:43, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Kann mir mal bitte jemand weiterhelfen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Möge die Macht ']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'mit dir sein']] 17:04, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Hat er sich nicht Neue klonen lassen? Ich glaube das die Kaminoaner ihm neue gemacht haben, bin mir allerdings nicht sicher.ClanSkirater 04:39, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Das steht im Artikel ! LadyVader2001 17:16, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) The Force unleashed Ich habe jetzt Juno Eclipse zu den angenommenen Aufträgen hinzugefügt wenns recht ist. Mr. Grievous Ein Kopfgeld in Höhe von 3.000 Draken Ich bin über die "3.000 Draken" (HdK) gestolpert. Das ist das einzige Mal, dass diese Währung im Artikelbereich der Jedipedia auftaucht. Auch auf der Verlinkung http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morrowind findet sich dazu nichts. Ist das korrekt oder ein Tippfehler o.ä.? Rorret 21:33, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Da Morrowind nicht dem SW-Universum angehört, wird das wahrscheinlich die übliche Währung innerhalb des Spiels sein. Boba Fett hat wie es aussieht einen Gastauftritt. Insofern ist das mit den Draken glaub ich hier recht irrelevant. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 23:04, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, Draken sind die Währung in Morrowind. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:01, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Alles klar, danke. Rorret 01:12, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) Zum Thema The Force Unleashed II Ich wollte fragen ob ich diesen Artikel überarbeiten und das Kapitel zu The Force Unleashed II schreiben kann? Ist das OK? OM5-173 19:11, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hier hat eigentlich nie jemand etwas dagegen, wenn irgendwer einen Artikel bearbeitet. Ich würde es dir jedoch nicht empfehlen, da der Artikel ein exzellenter Artikel ist und ich nicht glaube, dass du diese Qualität als neuer Benutzer halten kannst. Des weiteren frage ich mich, was du da großes hinzufügen willst? So wie ich das sehe, ist da nicht viel herauszuholen. KitDiskussion 19:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Na gut. Aber mir gehen die ideen aus wo ich arbeiten kann. OM5-173 19:38, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) Boba Fett in THE CLONE WARS Es stellt sich jetzt die Frage wie man jetzt mit den Details aus der Serie THE CLONE WARS umgehen soll die Boba Fett betreffen! Ich traue mich nicht da was zu machen, vor allem auch deshalb da sich da viele Dinge überschneide. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee oder Mut sich daran zu machen? --Exodianecross 20:56, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Vielleicht sollte man das erstmal länger aufs Eis legen? Ich weiss, es ist TCW und aus dem Grunde sollte man das erstmal abwarten. Denn in einigen (vielen) Punkten ist TCW... nunja, traurig, wenns um den Kanon geht. Mr. Grievous 18:51, 9. April 2011 (CET) ::Bei dem Artikel fehlt eine Folge von TCW, könnte das jemand hinschreiben. An Mr Grievous:TCW ist kanonisch, das hat sogar George Lucas bestimmt und deswegen werden halt ein paar Comics unkanonisch.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Doppelt?? Im Artiklel steht Boba hatte ein "HUD-Display". Aber bedeutet HUD nicht schon sowieso "Head-Up-Display"??? Also hätte er dann ein Head-Up-Display-Display (^^) gehabt, oder?? kann das jemand nächprüfen?? Gruß Darth Arlen 09:14, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ja das stimmt. Das d in Hud steht für Display. Boba (FAQ) 12:40, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ich korrigier das ebend. Gruß Darth Arlen 13:11, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) Slave I. eigentlich kann diese Slave I. wie wir sie aus der Klassischen Triologie kennen gar nicht die Slave I sein, sondern eher eine Slave II. weil in TCW wird diese zerstört.sollte das mit rein? oder irgendwie so...mfg Mace Window 12:38, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Wann wurde das Schiff zerstört? In Geiseljagd sieht man nur, wie es abstürzt, aber das Wrack wurde vermutlich geborgen und reapriert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:42, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::1. Musst du, wenn du eine Diskussion neu beginnst, keinen Doppelpunkt setzen. 2. Wurde die Slave I immer wieder zerstört. Trotzdem hat Boba seine Schiffe immer wieder Slave I genannt. KitDiskussion 12:49, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Da muss ich dir widersprechen Kit, Boba hatte auch Schiffe, welche er Slave II, III und Slave IV nennt, wie in der infobox steht. Darth Mytoo 03:30, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Fehler in der Romanreihe Hey Leute, ich hab letztens mal wieder die Romanreihe Boba Fett gelesen und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass im letzten Teil der Serie in Kapitel 10 (im Sammelband II Seite 348) gesagt wird und ich zitiere: "Boba war noch nie zuvor auf Coruscant gewesen." Aber wurde Boba nicht in Teil 1 auf Coruscant von Aurra Sing gefangen genommen und zu Dooku nach Raxus Prime gebracht??? Das hiesse dann das sich die Autorin selbst widerspricht. Darth Mytoo 03:37, 14. Jul. 2011 (UT) Ja eigentlich schon ist mir persönlich noch nicht aufgefalen, aber du hast Recht. mit Freundlichen Grüssen Lia die Wächterin des Tores 08:34, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Romane hi, kann mir bitte jemand sagen wo es die Boba Fett Romane zu kaufen gibt.. danke --Verderber 11:28, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :die kannst du dir online bei amazon bestellen !!! --Ahsoka Tano 13 11:51, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lucky Hi, ist es ok wenn ich bei Boba dazu schreibe dass sein Spitzname bei den Klonkadetten 'Lucky' war? Viele Grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 18:47, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Darth Maul :Jo klar! Belege es mit Quellen und Einzelnachweisen und trag es zeitlich korrekt in den Artikel ein... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:59, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. Viele Grüße zurück. (Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:23, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC))